CAM 03
ONaF= CAM 3, also known as the Volcano Room by fan, is an area in One Night at Flumpty's. CAM 3 connects with CAM 4, through a doorway that connects the rooms. CAM 3 is the Redman's starting position. Trivia * There seems to be a floating shadow in CAM 3 on a wall, it is unknown who or what makes this shadow. ** However it's most likely a scorch shot of The Redman and the wall is possibly where he sleeps or where he stands when he's in that room. * This is the only room to not have blue or purple walls. Instead, it has brown walls. * Considering how different this room is from the building Flumpty uses to play his game, this room might be a portal of some kind, as it depicts a large canyon in a hellish landscape, and one room in the facility wouldn't be large enough to house something of this size, let alone keep the lava and heat contained, so it's likely that this room is a rectangular room, like the rest of the building, but has a portal to the hellish landscape against a wall, covering the majority of the camera's view. * Jonochrome said in his Developer Commentary that the Redman is the "Man Who Drinks Lava and Survives (kinda)", which makes sense given that his starting room is a volcano and/or hell itself. |-|ONaF 2= CAM 3 is a location in One Night at Flumpty's 2. Flumpty here, along with The Owl standing on the urinal, until attacking the player using the vents. Birthday Boy Blam and Eyesaur pass through this room as they make their way to The Office. Appearance The room resembles a urinary system. The bathroom walls are green, with one urinal visible, where The Owl stands before he flies through one of The Vents. |-|OWaF= CAM 03, nicknamed The Lava Cave, is an area that would have appeared in One Week at Flumpty's. Birthday Boy Blam and The Owl pass through here, and judging by the lava pool it is possible that The Redman could have started here on Night 3. Appearance It is a small, dark, cavernous area, with a small lava pool, and some stalagmites protruding from the ground. |-|Gallery= One Night at Flumpty's CAM3.png|CAM 3 with no one in it (note the shadow on the wall). One Night at Flumpty's 2 2015-04-11 00011.jpg|The Owl with his eyes open. 2015-04-11 00043.jpg|Eyesaur with The Owl with his eyes open and Flumpty in CAM 3. 2015-04-11 00046.jpg|Eyesaur with The Owl with his eyes open in CAM 3. BoyBlam CAM3 Position 1.png|Birthday Boy Blam with The Owl in CAM 3, first position. BoyBlam CAM3 Position 2.png|Birthday Boy Blam in CAM 3, second position. BoyBlam_CAM3 Position 2 Owl.png|Birthday Boy Blam with The Owl in CAM 3, second position. CAM3_Empty.png|CAM 3, empty. One Week at Flumpty's Owafcam3.JPG|CAM 03, aka The Lava Cave. Asdf -5.png|Birthday Boy Blam in CAM 03 first position. Asdf -6.png|Birthday Boy Blam in CAM 03 second position. Asdf -7.png|Birthday Boy Blam in CAM 03 third position. Category:One Night at Flumpty's Category:One Night at Flumpty's 2 Category:One Week at Flumpty's Category:Cameras